jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dichot
Dichot is a character featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Legacies Before. Appearance Dichot is a young boy, with long pale hair, and silk clothing, specially tailored for him. He wears a small silk cloak wrapped around his right shoulder, which fades from white to blue at the edges. He also wears a small white tunic, adorned with a specially designed red scarf, with similar patterns to that found on the collars of the tunic';s sleeves. He keeps a small silk scarf around his waist, that is a light green, and also wears it under his brown blade hilt. He has white shorts, with ankle high brown socks, and brown leather shoes. His sword's hilt is adorned with gold, and is black at the rest of the hilt. He has long pale hair, and blue eyes. Interestingly, he is also never seen without his peregrine falcon, named Sky-Braver. However, once his split personality disorder acts up, he becomes an entirely different person. His skin darkens, his hair keeps the same hue, but he is mostly seen with a cloak that is now red, and tight armor, along with long pants and shoes. Personality Dichot is a mysterious young fellow, shown to possess multiple personalities, to characters such as Diavolo. His less dominant personality, known as Dichot, is a young, caring boy, who tends for wildlife, and cares for other people. He generally finds himself in Stonehenge, caring for animals, and tending to the garden, showing his fragile, gentle care for life. Under all this however, he possess crippling split personality disorder, and once things become too stressful for the brave, and kind Dichot to handle, he releases his inner alter ego; Kiey. Kiey is much more aggresive and dark, however, he still retains some of Dichot's kindness to nature and life, however, he will fight against those who try to oppose it with much more malicious intent. He only has one friend, who is Asdis Loh, and helps him calm his Split Personality Disorder. Synopsis History Dichot's birth date is unknown, but it is rumored to be around 1327. He was born into a family of farmers, whom roamed the land selling produce and animals alike. Dichot however, disliked it whenever animals were sold away, and when one animal extremely special to him, William, who was a hefty pig, He snapped, and developed Kiey, his alternate personality. Once his alternate personality was developed, he killed his parents, and killed the person buying it. Eventually, Kiey was sent to trial, and was imprisoned for his acts. However, due to Kiey being the weaker personality, Dichot transformed while in prison, and was released. Dichot then roamed the world, until he came upon the stonehenge, which Dichot calls, 'the ultimate place of tranquility, knowledge, and duality.' He then grew to the stonehenge, and even carved faces on some of the stones, making friends out of the oddly arranged structures. Eventually, he settled down, and made a small hut in the middle of the stonehenge, along with a massive garden that both Dichot, and Kiey grew to enjoy. He also was one day transformed into a vampire, when he was tricked into attacking a vampire's den by a travelling salesmen. Dichot's newfound strength gave him the power to retaliate, and he killed the merchant once he was found again. Dichot also made friends with Asdis Loh, one of the only people who knew how to truly appreciate him, and calm down his split personality disorder. He now tends the garden with numerous pets, and a friend. Abilities See Main Article, Swych Rose. Absolute Defense Swych Rose's main ability is to force any organism within it's range to protect it at all costs, except for Dichot, which it has formed a sort of mutual relationship with. This stand will even let itself be dominated by Dichot, keeping it as it's user. Flora Manipulation Swych Rose's secondary ability is to grow, and manipulate any plants within it's range. The plants can also be fused, or separated to create entirely new plants, and can even have parts of the fauna switched out for other parts, such as replacing the stalk of a daisy with a vine, or utilizing vines as tentacles. Sub Stand: Titulum Titulum's is odd, as it is a sub stand that can attatch itself to it's desired user, but it was generated from Dichot's split personality. Titulum's ability is to allow it's desired user to act without thinking, and utilize all abilities that Swych Rose Possesses, without having to be in it's range. Intense Pressure Inducement Titulum's second ability is to allow it's desired user to create a small pocket of intense air pressure that spreads across the user's fingertip. This small pocket of intense air pressure can be used to cut, or even create a vaccum, as the user can control how much air they would like in the small pocket. Personal Skills * '''Calmness: '''Dichot is extremely calm, however, this is a skill that Kiey doesn't possess. * '''Ferocity: '''This is one of Kiey's most definining traits, as his extreme malice towards things that oppose him and nature can be unmatched by most things. * '''Vampire Physiology: '''Due to Dichot being transformed into a vampire, Dichot possesses many abilities, and is stronger in his base, and alter form because of it. (Little Bit of trivia for you, His name is based off of the Dichotomous Key.)